


Erudition Academy | Chapter 1: Brothers

by Davanart



Series: Erudition Academy [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - School, F/M, Gen, High School, M/M, Multi, Other, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davanart/pseuds/Davanart
Summary: After fleeing his hometown as a war victim, Claude lives a normal life in the city of Antoinerei where he met his best friend, Xborg. They both went to the same school where everything was normal until Claude and Xborg decided to take the bus trip home, and see someone that will change Claude's life forever.
Relationships: Bruno/Claude (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Claude/Bruno (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: Erudition Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987534
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Erudition Academy | Chapter 1: Brothers

**PROLOGUE**

There are times where I’d wish this is a fairytale. That this story ends with … _and they live happily ever after._ But no matter how hard I wish of it, life has decided that I’m no suit to the fairytales. After all, I’m no prince… I’m just a small irrelevant dust in a big stormy dessert.

I often wonder how I ended up here. In a “city of technology” as Xborg would continuously label it whenever he started to tell me his long boring monologue of admirations to the city. Xborg is my best friend, he always come up with creative label for almost everything, – like calling our school uniform as _prisoner’s robe_ , or calling jocks as _half-witted ball worshippers_ – I wish I can be funnier like him. But like almost everything in my life, the wishes remained as wishes.

“I’m growing tired seeing you zoned out for like a millionth time today and its only eleven in the morning!” I feel a hand meeting the back of my throat as I heard that silly voice.

“Stop it! Your filthy hand could ruin my beautiful hair!” I snapped out of the hand. It was none other than the hand of my blue-haired friend, Xborg.

“I wasn’t touching your _bEauTifuL_ hAir, I was trying to snap your neck so you can die with whatever imagination it is that get you zoned out” Xborg grinned and took a seat next to me. “What is it that you’re thinking of, my son?” he asked with a wise-man-pretentious voice.

“None of your business” I snapped.

“Ah! I know what you’re thinking.”

“You know no shit”

“I know she’s out of your league” he nodded his head to the field. I realized I have been staring at the field and he must’ve thought I was staring at one of the cheerleaders practicing few jumps on the field.

“I’m not that desperate. If I want a girl, I wouldn’t have to stare at one from a distance. I would have just brush my hair and smile, knowing she already wants me even before I try”

“Wow! Mr. Overly-confidence, you have officially out-nerd yourself!” He giggles annoyingly like it’s the best joke he has ever made. “I’ll leave you alone with your imaginary fame and beauty but Chou is bringing another one of those delicious garlic bread that smells heavenly from 10 miles away, and I need your help.” Xborg had moved to sit on the table to face me with a pity face.

“I’m not stealing another garlic bread from Chou”

“Oh come on! You had fun last time! You know how delicious it is, and you know how hard it is stealing from that Kungfu weirdo! You wanted this more than me” he begged.

He’s talking about Chou, the biggest kid in the whole school. He moved into the school last month but nobody knows where he went to school before he moved in here. Heck, nobody knows where he lives or who he actually is. We only know that every day during lunch he would read this weird Kungfu book.

People started to notice that although he’s big, he’s not one of those brainless jock. He reads books and is athletic, but he doesn’t seem to like to seek attention. He’s fast too – probably the fastest student in the entire school. Last week he set a record on the running track and had been creating a big amount of curiosity in people’s mind. He rarely talks, so that drives the mysteriousness of him ever higher. Students are too hesitant to talk to him. Within one month, the boy had set on some crazy rumors, some even swore they saw Chou going home with some short of gangsters!

I was the fastest kid before the giant kid enter the school, my slim figures had been an advantage of me in the track. So of course by nature I am the one who always got challenged to be faster than him. Two days ago a student challenged me to race Chou in the running track, but Chou refused and point at his lunch bag, challenging me by saying “you’re just here to prove if you’re faster than me, but fast in running doesn’t always mean you’re fast at all. Try and steal this bag from me as fast as you could. If you succeed, I’ll race you on the track Monday next week, plus you win the food that’s in it, if not, you would leave me alone”

“Shut up you big nerd! Face him in the track or this will be the last day you don’t end up with a face pushed down the toilet bowl!” Xborg shout while pointing his fingers to Chou. That attracts other students around us. I put his hand down and told him to relax and accepted the challenge.

Few more students gathered around us to watch. I wasn’t in the mood to give anyone’s a show so I just immediately started to move my hand trying to reach the lunch bag, but as I had expected, Chou had moved it away to my right side, smiling. I hurried my hand to the right side but he flipped the bag flying to the other side. Few students cheered. I moved my left hand and stopped the bag with my right hand before Chou can pushed the bag to the right side again. I smiled, but Chou quickly slammed the table with his left arm and suddenly the bag disappeared.

People gasped as they noticed the lunch bag disappeared. Even Xborg looked a little nervous. But I wasn’t labeled as the fastest if I didn’t know better. This giant piece of kungfu scum had managed to hide away his lunch bag with his right hand and created a diversion by slamming his left hand much like a magician would sneak a coin behind your ears and snapped his fingers to divert you. He didn’t think my eyes would catch that and started to laugh. “Now leave me alone” he said picking his thick kungfu book with his right arm.

“Not so fast.” I push the table to him, pressing both his hands against his own giant body. I shook his right hand, loosening his grip, the book dropped and as I had already known, the hidden lunch bag was behind it, I stole it away off of his hands for far too easy. People cheered and Xborg snatched the lunch bag from my hand and began to eat the bread that’s in it.

“The bread is as tasty as the magic tricks!” Xborg said with his mouth still munching.

People applauded me and began to fix the thought that I’m still the fastest student after all. But I didn’t feel satisfied at that compliment. The giant had let me feel as if he consciously let me steal his lunch bag from the weird smile he put before leaving the lunch table and calmly say “very well, Monday it is.”

“So? Are you going to show that dork who’s the power here or not? Let’s not wait till Monday and show him he shouldn’t be nitpicking the day cause he doesn’t deserve it” Xborg asked again this time with his hand down my shoulder.

I look at him with the most bored expression I can ever put on. “Leave him alone, he’s never disturbed anyone.” I honestly looked forward to challenge the giant again but I’m not sure if I’m going to win – or if he’s going to let me win – the the second time. I pushed aside Xborg’s hand and walked away from the park bench.

“That’s unsatisfying! Why don’t you kiss him if you care that much then?” Xborg shout behind my back, pissed. “Aight! Walk away! I’ll beat the big dork myself!” he shout again. I can hear him stepping down off the table. “Hey! Wait!” he shouted for the last time, making jogging sounds behind me. “Fine. I’m not that desperate on garlic bread anyway” he stopped the jog and walk beside me.

I chuckled. Already predicting exactly what he was going to say. Xborg has been my best friend since forever. I was abandoned when I was a baby due to a big war that was happening at my home country, Agelta Drylands. I was sent to Eruditio as a war victim when Xborg’s parent foster me for about 6 months before moving in with my adopted parents when I was just 5 years old. So technically we’re some short of brothers.

I would’ve ended up in the bottom of the school social hierarchy if I hadn’t known Xborg. The school bullies tend to look down on kids with slim figures like me. Luckily Xborg had this unexplainable charm that could ease us both out of any dangerous situation with the school bullies. “They just realized I’m too strong for them”. That’s what he would say whenever I asked him how he reasoned with the school bullies.

The bell rang, and we hurry down to our class. It’s chemistry, our favorite subject. We always told each other that we’re going to be a fine chemist one day in this big city, being honored as two of the geniuses behind the success of this city, inventing something big that will be named after us. We encourage each other by promising if only one of us made it, we will have to break the friendship “…because a loser can’t be friends with a winner.” Xborg said.

Before the class started, a bulky man in a fitted light blue shirt and a brown trousers came in. Despite how neat his clothes are, the color combinations of his chosen shade of brown and light blue is seriously hurting to the eyes.

“I’m Johnson. I’m your sub teacher today. Dr. Rooney couldn’t make it today because one of his new inventions is being displayed to the House of Representatives.” The stranger said with a surprisingly weird robotic voice. “You! The blue hair!” he pointed at Xborg. “Lead the rest of the class to the science lab, assigned them in a group of one two three… fo… fi…” he stopped to count how many students were in the class. “…group of five. Hurry, today we’re learning Acid Dissociation Constant.”

The last sentence had made the students cheered. Science lab means we don’t have to read books or calculate numbers in the class. We only need to observe. It also means we can play around with some cool chemicals – _or even explosives!_ The sub teacher never seemed to noticed if we purposefully broken few of the glasses from experimenting with few acid. He thought we made an understandable mistakes and continued the matter with a half-hearted lecture about safety.

“I think the bulky robot doesn’t even understand what he’s teaching” Xborg said to me while picking up few broken glasses with gloved hands.

“Yeah he doesn’t exactly fit the chemist or scientist look, that’s for sure.” We both giggled.

After the lab, the last bell of the day rang and the students went back home. I took the bus with Xborg. Usually Xborg’s father would pick both of us up from school because we live close by, and both of my parents are too busy with their work so they’re more than happy to let Xborg’s father do the job. But the city had a new system of metro bus and we told him this morning that we wanted to try them so he doesn’t have to pick us up.

“It’s still smells like a new bus” I said as we got onto the bus.

“No shit, genius!” Xborg hit the back of my head and pointed to an empty seat in the middle of the bus. I laughed at myself and started following Xborg who was already walking towards the seat. The bus is neat and spacey, it has a comfortable, long, and yellow bench on both side with lots of matching plastic grab handles attached to a metal pole on top of it for people standing in case the bus get too crowd. The window looks full and almost borderless from the inside so people can see everything that’s happening around the bus clearly.

As we sat down, I saw another boy in front of me. He wasn’t in any school uniform even though I am sure he’s just as old as Xborg and me. He’s holding a silver soccer ball, and from the way he sit and dress, he didn’t seem to look like those from poor family who couldn’t afford school. He looks healthier and fitter than most kid in my school. If I’m a girl, I would probably had a crush at his well-built body. He has a fair dark skin that looks properly nurtured and his golden blonde hair is cut in a neat Mohawk style. _“My mom would kill me if I ever had that hairstyle”_ I whispered to myself, unconsciously stroking to my own poorly styled brown hair.

“Quit styling your hair, the bus driver wouldn’t risk his career to commit such indecency to such a young cub like you” Xborg mocked.

“Ha... Ha... Very funny” I pushed him with my elbow.

The boy in a golden Mohawk seemed to have overheard the joke and look like he’s trying so hard to contain his laughter. His cheeks reddened and for some reason I feel strangely flattered. The rest of the trip went silent and the golden-haired boy got off two stops before mine.

After we got off the bus, we still have to short walk to our houses. I offered Xborg to come play at my house before we parted but he said he doesn’t want to spend another minute staring at my dumb face. “Hah! I knew you were staring at my beautiful face this whole time!” I answered as we parted to our own houses.

There’s no one in my house when I came in, like usual. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed, didn’t even bothered to change my clothes.

I woke up hearing a knock on the door “come in!” I shout, still half-asleep. I saw my mom outside the opening door.

“Claude baby, its 9 am. Can you wake up and help me pick up some food from the restaurant? We have guests at lunch.”

“WHAT?!” I jumped out of the bed. “ITS 9 AM?! MOM WHY HAVEN’T YOU WAKE ME UP? I AM LATE FOR SCHOOL!!” I almost ran passed her to hurry myself for a quick shower when Mom reminded me, “its Sunday you silly!” She laughed.

I dropped and immediately regret getting up. “Oh” I sighed.

My mom shook her head and smiles, “now have a quick shower and come down, have some pancakes. You’re going with me to the restaurant to pick up some sushi”. She closed the door not giving me a chance to say no.

After a short trip to the sushi restaurant and back home, I helped Mom to fix the dining table. Dad just finished showering after his routine jog from the gym every Sunday morning. Thirty minutes later, the guest rang the house bell. Dad opened the door. I heard him welcomed the guest in the front door, and led them to the dining room. Mom walked to welcome the guest and kissed the mother guest on the cheek. I couldn’t move my body when I saw the boy who was coming with the friendly guest.

_To be continue..._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to participate in the quiz related to this chapter on my Instagram: @davan.art  
> Winners will get one MLBB-related merchandise, so what are you waiting for?


End file.
